


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 4: What Are You Trying To Prove?

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. SUNDAY 6:10PM: ROMANTIC

SUNDAY, APRIL 18TH, 6:10PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, DINING ROOM

Paper Rings by Taylor Swift plays as DANNY, MARIANA, JENNA, THEO, and HOLLY sit around the dinner table. A half-eaten birthday cake with "Happy Birthday, Jenna!" written on it sits in the middle of the table. They load their plates, laughing and joking with each other. HOLLY looks at ease, at home.

The song fades out, although it can still be heard playing softly from someone's phone.

JENNA  
So, I want to hear more about this beach trip you guys went on. Sounds kind of like a romantic setting?

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
No. Too many people, too little privacy.

THEO  
It didn't look like it to me.

HOLLY  
What?

DANNY and MARIANA look over at her. THEO swallows his food, gesturing to HOLLY with his fork.

THEO  
I'm just saying. You and Jude seemed pretty close.

HOLLY looks alarmed. DANNY and MARIANA exchange glances, amused.

JENNA  
Jude Markowitz?

THEO  
Yes.

JENNA looks over at HOLLY. She seems to be shrinking into herself.

JENNA  
Interesting.

MARIANA  
That is interesting. Do you like him, Holly?

HOLLY sighs. Her hands have started shaking, and she folds them in her lap to avoid anyone noticing. JENNA is still looking at her strangely.

HOLLY  
I mean, I'm not the only one. Ask Theo about Callum Wilder.

THEO goes rigid, dropping his fork. DANNY laughs.

DANNY  
That was some reaction.

THEO  
I don't like him. Not like that.

HOLLY  
It didn't look that way to me. Or anyone else.

THEO shakes his head, pushing his food back and forth on his plate. He's not eating anymore - and everyone has noticed.

THEO  
He isn't...I don't want...

He sighs, setting his fork back down on his plate.

THEO  
May I please be excused?

MARIANA  
Theo...

THEO  
I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm not hungry anymore.

Without waiting for a response, he gets up and leaves the room. HOLLY looks stunned.

HOLLY  
I'm sorry, I didn't...

DANNY  
It's not your fault, Holls.

He gets up, following THEO upstairs. MARIANA goes with him, leaving JENNA and HOLLY alone at the table. They exchange a quick glance before HOLLY gets up too, dumping her dishes in the sink and leaving the room. JENNA watches after her, concerned.


	2. MONDAY 12:11PM: TIME BOMB

MONDAY, APRIL 20TH, 12:11PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY approaches the girls, who are gathered around WILLA'S locker.

THEO  
Okay, if the courtyard is closed then where should we go for lunch?

KEIRA  
Why can't we just go to the cafeteria?

WILLA  
Because it's fucking crowded. All the freshmen are in there because they're scared and they don't know where else to go.

SAFIYYA  
We could go to Mrs. Law's room.

WILLA  
Is she open?

HOLLY  
She should be.

KEIRA  
But what -

CALLUM (O.S.)  
Ladies!

The girls turn to see that JASPER, KAI, CALLUM, and AUGUST have approached.

SAFIYYA  
What do you want?

AUGUST  
We just wanted to wish you a happy 4/20. And invite you to the talent show on Friday.

HOLLY  
I didn't realize we needed an invitation.

JASPER  
Technically you don't, but when this guy is performing, you want to be invited.

He pushes KAI, who has been hiding in the back of the group, towards the front, despite his resistance.

WILLA  
Dude, you're in the talent show?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. Only because these assholes made me try out.

AUGUST  
Yeah, because you're good, bro.

THEO  
What do you do?

KAI  
Um, I sing. Sort of.

JASPER  
I think it's a little more than sort of.

KEIRA  
Well, we'll definitely be there!

KAI smiles at her.

KAI  
Thanks.

KEIRA blushes as the boys walk away. The girls, too, begin to walk away. HOLLY falls into step with WILLA at the back of the crowd, away from KEIRA.

HOLLY  
I wish that she would just make a move on Kai instead of still talking about Jude all the time.

WILLA grins.

WILLA  
Right? Kai's so cute. I think she'd be really happy with him.

HOLLY  
Exactly. All I really want is for her to be happy. And if she keeps chasing after Jude it's just going to end in disaster. It's a fucking time bomb.

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Okay, new mission: make sure that this doesn't blow up in Keira's face.

HOLLY  
Definitely.

The girls continue down the hallway, turning a corner and walking out of sight.


	3. WEDNESDAY 2:37PM: LEAVE ME ALONE

WEDNESDAY, APRIL 22ND, 2:37PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, COMPUTER SCIENCE CLASSROOM

HOLLY is sitting in her computer science class. She's towards the back, trying to look inconspicuous, but she sticks out - a brown girl in a group of white boys. The boys are talking to each other, goofing around, but HOLLY ignores them, focused on the code on her computer.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Okay, Jake, almost perfect on the adventure game. The only problem is that your northeast path deadends. There's no code here.

JAKE (O.S.)  
Can I add it in and still get credit for it?

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Half-credit.

JAKE (O.S.)  
Cool.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Okay, who's next? Holly?

HOLLY looks up.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
You've submitted your code, right?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah, it's in.

The teacher opens up her program. It appears on the SMARTBoard as well as his computer.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Okay, where should I go?

HOLLY  
Try south and then east.

The teacher enters the commands. A paragraph appears on the screen: "You finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. You have escaped the maze!"

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Next I'll go west and north, okay?

HOLLY nods as the teacher inputs the commands. The same paragraph appears on the screen. HOLLY frowns.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Doesn't look like that's how it's supposed to be.

He inputs two more commands: south and south again. The same paragraph appears yet again.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
You made a mistake on the loops. Be more careful next time.

HOLLY nods, staring down at her computer screen. The teacher exits out of her program.

TEACHER (O.S.)  
Nick - I don't think I'll even need to check yours. From what I've seen it'll be perfect.

HOLLY runs the program on her computer and comes up with an error message. She groans, putting her head in her hands as the final bell rings.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY walks out of the computer science classroom, moving quickly through the crowds of students. JUDE emerges from the crowd, falling into step with her.

JUDE  
Hey!

HOLLY  
Hi.

JUDE  
So, how's your day been? Any ghost sightings since last week?

HOLLY forces a laugh and shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Nope. Nothing to report.

JUDE  
Cool.

They walk together in silence for a few moments.

JUDE  
So, are you going to the talent show on Friday?

HOLLY  
I mean, I was planning on it, but I have a lot of work to do, so...

JUDE  
Oh. Well, if you do go, do you want to hang out before it? Or after it? Whatever you want to do.

HOLLY sighs, stopping in her tracks. JUDE stops as well. The two of them are standing in front of the front doors to the school, the light streaming in behind them. Students walk around them, bursting outside to freedom.

HOLLY  
Jude. That was me trying to get you to leave me alone.

JUDE frowns.

JUDE  
I -

HOLLY  
Please just don't right now, okay? I just need to -

She stops, taking a deep breath.

HOLLY  
I can't.

JUDE  
You can't what?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I'm...I'm sorry.

She turns, leaving the building. JUDE watches her go, looking perplexed.


	4. THURSDAY 1:59AM: FALLING STARS

THURSDAY, APRIL 23RD, 1:59AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S ROOM

listen before i go by Billie Eilish plays as HOLLY lies awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. She reaches out for her phone and picks it up off of the nightstand. She opens Instagram, beginning to click through stories. She swipes past a few - marlonf9000, zoelovesmith, skamlaserie - before pausing on JASPER'S story, a picture of him with SIERRA.

The next story she looks at is a selfie of WILLA. HOLLY sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, resting her phone on her chest.

She closes out of her story and accidentally swipes left, opening her messages. She is about to exit when she sees that JUDE has been online. Before she can stop herself, she sends him a message: "I'm sorry about snapping at you today"

JUDE responds quickly: "It's okay. I'm sorry for bothering you. You seemed stressed"

HOLLY hesitates before responding: "I was"

JUDE: "Do you want to talk about it?"

HOLLY types out "No", but then erases it. She then types "I'm not" and erases that too. She sighs, thinking about just shutting off her phone entirely before finally sending a message: "It was just some shit in my comp sci class"

JUDE: "I didn't know you took comp sci"

HOLLY: "Yeah, it's me and a bunch of white boys"

HOLLY: "Usually I'm pretty good at it but today I made a mistake and I can't stop thinking about it"

JUDE: "One mistake doesn't define you"

JUDE: "I don't want want it to sound like your feelings aren't valid but you shouldn't stress about stuff like that"

HOLLY: "I can't help it"

HOLLY: "I just always feel like I have to prove myself in that class"

HOLLY: "No, not just in that class, everywhere"

HOLLY: "I feel like I always have to be perfect to even have a chance at being taken as seriously as other people are without even trying"

JUDE starts typing, and then stops. HOLLY watches, and then types out another message: "Sorry for venting"

JUDE responds quickly: "There's nothing to be sorry for"

After a moment, he sends something else: "And it really sucks that you feel that way"

JUDE: "Whenever I make some sort of mistake I always ask myself: will this matter in a month?"

JUDE: "And most of the time it won't"

JUDE: "So. Will the Holly Rojas Castillo of the future care about it? Will she even remember it?"

HOLLY laughs quietly.

HOLLY: "What do you think future Holly will be up to?"

JUDE: "idk. Maybe she'll be some really famous programmer who made an actually viable competitor for google or something and everyone will know her name"

JUDE: "Or maybe she'll just be normal and happy about it"

JUDE: "Do you want that?"

HOLLY smiles at her phone.

HOLLY: "Yes"

JUDE: "Which one?"

HOLLY: "Both of them. Neither. Idk"

HOLLY: "I just want a future"

JUDE: "And you'll definitely have one. I couldn't even think of doing half the things you do"

HOLLY'S still smiling - a stark contrast to her expression at the beginning of the clip.

HOLLY: "What are you even doing up this late?"

JUDE: "There's a meteor shower!!"

HOLLY: "Wait what"

JUDE: "The Lyrid meteor shower, it peaked last night but I slept through it so I was hoping to see if I could see anything tonight"

HOLLY: "Have you seen anything?"

JUDE: "Maybe. I could have been hallucinating but I thought I saw some falling stars"

HOLLY begins to type something, and then stops. She moves to sit down by her window, staring up at the night sky and thinking. She finally sends another message.

HOLLY: "You'll be at the talent show, right?"

JUDE: "Yeah of course, will you?"

HOLLY: "Yes"

She hesitates before sending the next message.

HOLLY: "I'm excited to see you there"

JUDE: " :) "

HOLLY sighs. Behind her, a star falls.


	5. FRIDAY 8:39PM: SPEAK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah wildfire by syml slaps i think i'll use it in season 2 as a bit of foreshadowing for season 3  
> wtfock writers: mind if i borrow your braincell  
> (yeah i promise that i had planned this before wtfock season 3 came out)

FRIDAY, APRIL 24TH, 8:39PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

The girl squad sits in the audience, staring at the stage as a boy attempts to juggle eggs. There's no music playing - just complete silence as he completely fails and the eggs splatter to the stage. The boy rushes off the stage, embarrassed.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)  
There will be a brief intermission to clean the stage.

The students begin to talk among themselves. THEO leans over to talk to the other girls.

THEO  
Was that a joke?

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
I wish.

WILLA  
Is there any actual talent in this school?

KEIRA  
Kai's next, isn't he? You said he was good.

WILLA  
Yes to both.

She flips through the program. Distracted, HOLLY doesn't see JUDE coming up behind her.

JUDE  
Hey.

HOLLY jumps, turning to look at him. KEIRA also looks over at him.

KEIRA  
Hey!

HOLLY  
Hi.

JUDE nods towards the stage.

JUDE  
Enjoying the show?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I honestly don't know why we're here.

KEIRA  
We're supporting Kai!

JUDE  
Yeah, that's what my brother is over there doing.

He points over at the very front of the auditorium. JASPER, CALLUM, and AUGUST are sitting in three chairs in the front row.

JUDE  
I was trying to get him to bring a camcorder like the mom in Mean Girls, but for some reason he wasn't here for it.

KEIRA laughs a little too loudly. HOLLY smiles too.

JUDE  
Well, I'm going to go. I just wanted to say hey.

WILLA  
Nice to see you.

JUDE  
You too.

He fist-bumps THEO and walks away. KEIRA watches him before turning back around in her seat with a smile still on her face. As soon as she stops looking, HOLLY looks. She hesitates for a moment, then turns to WILLA.

HOLLY  
I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick.

WILLA is distracted, looking over at JASPER. She takes a moment to respond.

WILLA  
'Kay.

HOLLY looks at her, and then looks at JASPER, before standing up and walking to the back of the auditorium. JUDE is standing there, leaning against the wall. He smiles at her as she approaches.

JUDE  
Hey.

HOLLY  
Hey.

She looks back at the girls. She and JUDE are far enough away that they're not likely to be heard or spotted. She relaxes, turning back to JUDE.

HOLLY  
I just wanted to say thank you for the other night.

JUDE  
Oh! You don't need to thank me for that.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I kind of feel like I do, though. You really made me feel better.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
I'm glad.

HOLLY leans against the wall next to him, not meeting his eyes. A moment of silence passes between them.

JUDE  
So.

HOLLY glances over at him.

HOLLY  
Yeah?

JUDE  
I kind of want to ask you something.

HOLLY  
Okay? So do it.

JUDE  
Um...

He hesitates.

JUDE  
What are we?

HOLLY freezes.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

JUDE  
I mean...we went on that date. We hung out at the beach. There was that moment the other night. I just want to know what that all means.

HOLLY looks helpless.

HOLLY  
Um...

JUDE  
Holly, do you like me or not?

HOLLY swallows hard.

HOLLY  
Jude, I...

The expression on her face is enough of an answer, it seems. JUDE nods, resigned.

JUDE  
Okay. I get it.

He turns, leaving the auditorium.

HOLLY  
Jude!

But he's already gone. HOLLY sighs, walking back to her seat. KAI comes out on stage as she sits down, to raucous cheers from the three boys in the front.

WILLA  
(quietly)  
Hey. We need to talk.

HOLLY  
Okay? Um...

On stage, KAI approaches the microphone. He adjusts the stand to his height and looks out at the crowd, a nervous expression on his face. JASPER cheers for him again, breaking the tension. KAI smiles, seeming to relax.

WILLA grabs HOLLY'S hand, dragging her to the auditorium doors.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY and WILLA stand just outside the auditorium, close enough to the doors to still be able to hear KAI. He has started singing - Wildfire by SYML.

WILLA is still holding HOLLY'S hand, but she lets go of it quickly.

WILLA  
Okay. What the hell was that?

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What was what?

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA  
I thought that what you wanted was for Keira to be happy.

HOLLY  
Of course that's what I want!

WILLA  
Then what were you doing with Jude?

HOLLY looks confused, distressed.

HOLLY  
Willa, we were just talking.

WILLA shakes her head again.

WILLA  
No. I know he likes you, you know I do. Everyone does. But you _hated_ him.

HOLLY  
Yeah, well. Things can change.

WILLA  
How did you get to know him so well, anyway?

HOLLY falls silent. WILLA laughs incredulously.

WILLA  
What are you trying to prove?

HOLLY recoils.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

WILLA  
I know that you don't like him in that way. He keeps trying to talk to you, and you just...don't respond. Not just earlier, but now, too. But you still keep trying. Even though it's going to crush Keira when she finds out. What's the fucking point?

HOLLY has gone still, silent.

HOLLY  
I don't know what you're talking about.

WILLA  
Yes, you do!

The sound of applause breaks up their conversation - KAI has finished his song. HOLLY takes advantage of it to turn away from WILLA, walking off down the hallway.

WILLA  
Holly!

HOLLY opens the doors at the end of the hallway, walking outside.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

HOLLY leans against the door, burying her face in her hands for a second. She looks up, seeing JUDE standing at the curb. Before she can stop herself, she walks over to him. She says nothing, simply standing next to him. JUDE glances over at her, but he too says nothing.

Eventually the silence becomes too much to bear.

HOLLY  
Why do you like me?

JUDE looks over at her again.

JUDE  
What?

HOLLY  
I just want to know.

JUDE shrugs.

JUDE  
I don't know if it's something I can really put into words. You're just...I kind of admire you. Fuck, that sounds weird.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Not really.

JUDE  
You're...you're not like anyone else I've ever met. You're cool, but not, like, superficial cool. The real kind of cool. You see things that other people don't - or, at least things that other people won't acknowledge or care about. And then you speak up. You're real in a way that other people afraid to be. So yeah. That's why I like you.

HOLLY takes a deep breath, finally meeting his eyes. JUDE is looking back at her. A beat. Two. Three.

Finally she stands up on her toes, kissing him as He'll Never Love You (HNLY) by Hayley Kiyoko begins to play. The kiss is short, JUDE pulling away first.

JUDE  
Really?

HOLLY can't help but laugh.

HOLLY  
Yeah. Really.

JUDE kisses her again, the song continuing. We see WILLA standing by the school doors, watching them.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @skamdc! (i made a skamdc uquiz if you want to check it out)


End file.
